La idiotez mas grande
by goldentruth97
Summary: El día de a boda se acerca... Hikari y Taichi se han guardado un secreto durante 19 años y cuando la boda se va a dar no aguantaran mas ese secreto y terminan contándose todo...acaso aun es tiempo de amarse o esto se convertirá en la mayor idiotez... atención Incesto TaiKari


(Fue una despedida tal vez no era lo mejor pero la verdad ya no me importaba sin él no quería vivir sin él no podía vivir….. así que véanme aquí en este puente a punto de terminar mi vida como desearía que él estuviera pero no es así… solo puedo tomar esos boletos que nos deparaba una vida juntos y que se acabó adiós mundo solo desearía nunca haber cometido tantas estupideces…. Un paso para terminar mi vida y solo puedo gritar una última cosa)

**-TE AMO TAICHI**

**La idiotez más grande**

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

(Mi alarma suena avisándome que tengo que despertar aunque yo no quiero ya que hoy no quiero hacer más que quedarme en cama y se supone que hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida ya que me voy a casar y aun que solo tengo 19 años estoy por cometer lo que yo creo es la idiotez más grande de mi vida, no es por con quien yo me caso ya que él es un hombre maravilloso atlético, inteligente, devoto y estoy muy segura de que en otras circunstancias sería muy feliz pero en estas no lo es, y digo que esta es la idiotez más grande de mi vida ya que me caso aunque yo amo a otro hombre pero nuestras posibilidades de ser pareja desde mi nacimiento fueron nulas ya que nacimos con el mismo apellido y con la misma sangre, pero eso no me impide amarlo tanto, llorar y reír por el sentirme tan única cuando me abraza y recordar ese pequeño incidente que sucedió hace casi 10 años, recuerdo que aquella ves había caído en cama debido a mi enfermedad y mi hermano como siempre se quedó conmigo aunque tenía un importante partido ese día)

**/Flashback/**

-¿cómo te sientes hermanita?

-bien algo enferma pero bien

-me alegra que estés mejor

-¿pero qué haces aquí que no tenías partido?

-si pero decidí quedarme contigo

-pero tu partido

-Kari escucha esto y espero que lo recuerdes para toda tu vida, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida y siempre estarás tú antes que todo los demás

-yo…gracias hermano….te amo

-yo también te amo Kari

…..

-yo….lamento eso

-no importa Kari…pero mejor te dejo descansar

-no te vallas

-no te preocupes no me iré siempre estaré a tu lado

**/Fin Flashback/**

(Ese día recibí mi primer beso y aunque fue algo rápido fue el más hermoso que he recibido hasta ahora, y aunque le declare mis verdaderos sentimientos a él creo que pensó que no era más que un amor fraternal o una tontería de una niñita enferma pero en el fondo hasta el día de hoy lo sigo amando, sé que no debería de pensar en esto y menos cuando estoy a pocas horas de convertirme en la señora de Takaishi pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo ya que siento que si le hubiese vuelto a decir lo que sentía la historia sería diferente, pero nunca sucedió lo espere día tras día tras día tras semana tras mes tras año y nunca ni él ni yo hablamos hasta que a los 17 ese día de 11 de agosto le di la oportunidad a esa persona que me estuvo insistiendo durante 5 años y bueno creo que fue lo correcto ya que a las dos semanas mi hermano comenzó a salir con mi mejor amiga lo que fue un golpe duro para mí y por eso hace un año decidí aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Takeru e igual que la vez anterior mi hermano le pidió matrimonio a mi amiga cosa que me hiso llorar durante dos días, y más que a mi madre se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hacer una boda doble para ahorrar gastos y es por eso que no me quiero despertar ya que verlo tomando como esposa a otra persona no estoy segura de que me pueda aguantar las ganas de llorar)

-Kari hija despierta ya es hora

-si mama lo se

-¿qué tienes?

-no nada solo nerviosismo

-no te preocupes hija sé que todo va a salir bien

-sí creo que si

-pero vamos despierta que te tienes que preparar

-si mama hay voy

(Pero bueno ya tome una decisión si mi hermano va a ser feliz con otra mujer creo que yo debería ser feliz con otro hombre aunque no lo creo muy posible, al salir de mi habitación veo mi casa donde he crecido, he llorado, he reído y cuando era joven jugaba con mi hermano y me prometía estar junto a mí en todo momento, pro esas son cosas del ayer ahora él le prometerá eso a otra y otro me lo prometerá a mí, así que es hora de salir de mi pasado y hagamos esto lo más indoloro posible)

-buenos días Kari

(Como tres palabras pueden destruir algo que me había propuesto tan firmemente ya que el verlo hay parado me recuerda todos los momentos mágicos que hemos vivido)

-buenos días hermano

-lista para hoy

-yo…creo que si

-será un día duro no

-no tienes idea

(En ese momento quería decirle la verdad pero simplemente no podía ya que él era feliz y eso para mí era más importante que lo que yo sentía, un silencio incomodo surge entre ambos pero un flash que nos agarra desprevenidos lo rompe)

Kari: mama ¿porque fue eso?

Ms. Yagami: pues me pareció un día muy especial ya que mis dos hijos se casan hoy y quería guardarlo en una foto

Tai: si creo que lo es

Mr. Yagami: amor ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde

Ms. Yagami: bueno hija ya nos vamos iremos por sus abuelos, los dejaremos en la iglesia y después iremos a comprar unas cosas y nos veremos en la iglesia así que se apuran

Tai: si no se preocupen yo la llevare aún nos quedan unas horas

Mr. Yagami: si hijo la llave del auto está en la mesa, así que nos vemos hay entonces

(En el momento que mis padres se fueron yo me retire a mi cuarto a sacar mi vestido de novia recuerdo que cuando lo fui a comprar fui con mi hermano y mi mama)

**/Flashback/**

Kari: bien si este no me gusta será suficiente de buscar vestidos

Ms. Yagami: hay hija no te desesperes recuerdo que cuando buscaba el mío tuve que ir a más de 20 tiendas diferentes

Kari: muy bien ya voy a salir…..¿y que opinan?

Ms. Yagami: hija te ves hermosa

Kari: enserio tú crees

Ms. Yagami: claro que si

Kari: ¿y tú qué opinas Tai?

Tai: hermanita eres la novia más hermosa que jamás haya visto

Kari: es…enserio

Tai: claro que si eres la mujer más hermosa de todas

Kari: gracias

Ms. Yagami: entonces ¿qué dices hija?

Kari: me quedo con este

Ms. Yagami: muy bien hija sé que a Takeru le va a gustar

Tai: si creo que si

**/Fin Flashback/**

(Poner mi vestido en la cama me hace darme cuenta de que el momento se acerca en unas horas saldríamos de la casa y ambos daríamos un gran paso en nuestras vidas, un olor me trae muchos recuerdos y al salir veo a mi hermano cocinando lo que me trae más recuerdos aun y una lagrima en pensar que esta sería la última vez)

-¿hermano que haces?

-pues quería preparar el desayuno ya sabes por los viejos tiempos,

-ya veo

-así que dime ¿te gustaría comer conmigo?

-claro que si

(Él sirvió una porción en mi plato y otra en la de el para que hiciéramos lo que hacíamos durante tanto tiempo desde que éramos niños, cuando él se despertaba antes que yo para llevarme el desayuno directo a mi cama y pasábamos todo el dio juntos)

-¿en qué piensas hermanita?

-no nada

-oye te quiero hablar de algo

-dime

-bueno si algún día TK intentara hacerte daño o ponerte una mano encima quiero que me prometas que me lo avisaras y no evitaras que yo le dé una lección

-justo como cuando entre a la primaria verdad

-sí creo que recuerdo esa promesa de hace 13 años

**/Flashback/**

-Oye Kari

-dime hermanito

-hoy es tu primer día de escuela y pues solo quiero decirte que no estás sola y que si necesitas de mí en cualquier momento solo ve a verme y te prometo que te ayudare sin importarme lo que esté haciendo

-gracias sé que puedo confiar en ti

- y ya sabes si alguien te intenta molestar solo dime quien es y créeme que le hare que te una disculpas de rodillas

-si hermanito no te preocupes

**/Fin Flashback/**

-valla me sorprende que recuerdes eso

-como no debería de hacerlo si gracias a esa promesa he podido salir de muchas dudas ya que sabía que no importara cuantas veces fallara tu siempre estarías hay para ayudarme

-y no te preocupes siempre estaré hay para ti

-lo sé por eso te quiero tanto

-y yo a ti

**Ding Dong**

-¿quién crees que sea hermano?

-no lo sé pero iré a ver

-no déjame a mí ya que tu hiciste el desayuno

-muy bien

(Camine a la puerta y hay estaba mi prometido en unas horas mi esposo, el escritor Takeru Takaishi)

-TK que haces aquí

-oye esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu futuro esposo

-que no sabes que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda

-hay Kari que cosa mala nos podría pasar, que tal si mejor me das un beso

-no recuerda lo que te dije ayer

-era enserio eso de que no me besarías hasta que nos casáramos

-si

-muy bien entonces no puedo esperar por nuestra boda

-pero a todo esto que haces aquí

-tu hermano me llamo me dijo que quería hablar conmigo

-mmmm, ya veo

(Solo vi como mi hermano llamo a Takeru y se fueron a su cuarto mientras yo creo que me comenzaría a arreglar ya que en unas horas cometería la mayor idiotez de mi vida)

(Diario de Taichi Yagami)

(Dicen que es de humanos equivocarse pero lo que yo hice fue una idiotez tuve 17 años para decirle lo que sentía y nunca lo hice hasta que era muy tarde y hoy véanme aquí viendo una foto de nosotros juntos y soltando una lagrima por el miedo que tengo de verla hoy entregando su vida a otra persona, pero es mi culpa tuve muchas oportunidades y nunca le dije que la amaba más que una hermana y que quería pasar toda mi vida con ella pero el miedo de que me diría me lo evito siendo de lo que más me arrepiento hoy recuerdo la vez que me dijo te amo y me beso mi primer beso que hasta la fecha nunca he podido olvidar y nadie ni mi prometida ha podido superar pero esa ves pensé que lo que ella decía lo decía porque estaba muy pequeña o porque estaba enferma así que lo ignore y lo deje pasar así como deje pasar los años hasta que llego ese día que me rompió el corazón y donde comencé a realizar la idiotez más grande de mi vida)

**/Flashback/**

TK: muy bien todos están reunidos

Matt:¿ porque nos reuniste hermano?

Kari: porque…TK….y….yo

TK: Kari por fin me acepto y ahora somos novios

Tai: Kari…esto es…. enserio

Kari: si hermano lo es

Tai: pues me alegro por ti

Kari: ¿adónde vas?

Tai: a caminar tengo que digerir esto

…2 semanas después….

-Kari hay algo que quiero contarte antes de que te enteres por otro lado

-dime

-pues…..ayer…..le pregunte a tu amiga Yolei….si…si quería

-¿qué le preguntaste?

-si quería ser mi novia

-¿y qué te dijo?

-que aceptaba ser mi novia pero que primero tenía que ver si no te molestaba

-¿a ti te gusta?

-yo…creo que…si…si me gusta

-pues entonces no tiene que importarte lo que piense si te gusta tienes mi bendición

-muy bien gracias por apoyarme

**/ Fin Flashback/**

(sé que pudo haber sido un golpe bajo comenzar a salir con la mejor amiga de mi hermana pero me sentía tan dolido y no hallaba consuelo digo sora estaba con matt, mimi estaba saliendo con izzy y solo estaba ella esa chica a la que el tiempo le había caído tan bien desarrollando una buena figura, vistiéndose más femenina y poniéndose unos lentes de contacto que la hacían verse bien, tal vez si no estuviera enamorado de mi querida Kari de verdad ella y yo hubiésemos tenido una oportunidad pero ese no era el caso pensé que el día que Kari dijo que ella y TK serían novios sería el más doloroso de mi vida pero nada se comparaba con lo que paso un año después)

**/Flashback/**

-Kari ¿qué pasa? ¿Porque lloras?

-yo…a…de alegría

-¿porque estas alegre?

-porque TK me propuso matrimonio y yo acepte

-es…..es enserio

-si…pronto seré la señora de Takaishi

-ya veo me alegro por ti hermanita

-¿a dónde vas?

-tengo…tengo que hacer algo

…2 semanas después…

TK: gracias a todos por venir en esta ocasión tan especial ya que hoy Kari y yo celebramos nuestro compromiso de casarnos

Kari: si es una ocasión especial ya que…..

Tai: hermanita te podría interrumpir un momento

Kari: aaa…si claro

Tai: quiero aprovechar que están todos presentes para hacer una propuesta…Miyako sé que tiene solo un año que salimos pero…..tu quisieras….ya sabes…casarte conmigo

Yolei: yo sí, si y mil veces si me quiero casar contigo

/Fin Flashback/

(Sí que fue una idiotez proponérmele y más en la fiesta de mi hermanita para literalmente robarle la noche pero me dolía todo lo que estaba pasando y pues creo que fue más mi enojo que mi razón, así que de esa forma me comprometí con Miyako y mi hermanita con TK pero ya no podía hacer nada más que esperar ya que en una horas mi amor se alejaría definitivamente de mi vida, creo que lo mejor será pasar un último rato juntos para recordar cuando éramos jóvenes y pensaba que de alguna forma yo pasaría toda mi vida con ella, al salir de mi habitación la veo tan hermosa como siempre y solo puedo decir esas palabras que creí nunca dejaría de decir)

-buenos días Kari

-buenos días hermano

-lista para hoy

-yo…creo que si

-será un día duro no

-no tienes idea

(Claro que lo sabía hoy sería el día mas uro de mi vida ya que vería como mi amor se iría con otro y yo me iría con otra separándonos para siempre, y tas unos segundos de silencio incomodo un flash nos volvió a la realidad y después de que nuestros padres nos dieran las últimas instrucciones para nuestro último día juntos como familia, cuando mis padres se van mi hermana se va a su cuarto por eso hago eso último que hice durante tantos años y que a ella siempre le encanto)

**/Flashback/**

-¿hola hermano que haces?

-nada Kari te estoy haciendo el desayuno

-hay hermano no deberías molestarte

-no es molestia Kari me encanta prepararte comida

-muy bien hermano solo prométeme que siempre me prepararas el desayuno

-te lo prometo Kari

-gracias

-ahora a desayunar que se enfría

**/Fin Flashback/**

(Esa promesa se la hice hace tantos años y procure siempre cumplirla pero bueno hoy sería la última vez, ella salió y me pregunto sobre lo que hacía y le conté que lo hacía por los viejos tiempos, cuando se sentó serví una porción en su plato y otra en el mío para que comiéramos juntos solo los dos como hicimos durante tanto tiempo y que por mi culpa hoy se acabaría….note que ella estaba pensando mucho hace que llame su atención porque le quería prometer algo, la misma promesa que le hice hace 13 años se la hacía nuevamente y aunque sabía que Takeru nunca le haría nada malo ya que el la quería mucho, (no tanto como yo pero si la quería mucho ) valía la pena recordarle que mientras yo estuviera ella nunca estaría sola…..pasábamos un rato muy agradable hasta que sonó el timbre y mi hermanita fue a ver y hay estaba mi peor enemigo…..no porque fuera malo si no porque me robo….no, no me robo nada lo único que el hiso fue hacer lo que yo nunca tuve el valor de hacer Takeru el hermano de mi mejor amigo y prontamente mi cuñado, recordé que yo le había hablado ya que tenía algo muy importante que hablar con él, así que lo invite a pasar y lo guie a mi habitación donde tendría una plática muy importante con el)

-pasa algo Tai porque me llamaste tan de repente y apocas horas de la boda

-bueno te llamaba por eso mismo

-¿de qué hablas?

-en unas horas te convertirás en el esposo de mi hermanita

-si lo se

-pero entiende esto….ella es lo más importante en mi vida y te la confió porque sé que eres una buena persona que solo busca su felicidad y que la harás inmensamente feliz

-si Tai es lo único que quiero

-pero…si en algún momento tu llegas a serle infiel, a tocarle un cabello o darle una simple razón para llorar créeme que se me olvidará quien eres y te iré a buscar para destruirte y me asegurare de que nunca más te le vuelvas a acercar…te quedo claro

-claro que si Tai si yo la llegara a hacer llorar créeme que yo primero me castigaría ya que ella es lo que más quiero y no dejare que nada le pase

(Esas palabras sabía que el cuidaría de ella y que la amaba con todo su corazón sin embargo para mí no era lo mejor ya que yo también la amaba…pero creo que esto es lo correcto ya que si se fuera conmigo sufriría demasiado, muchos insultos, burlas y discriminaciones por eso lo mejor será dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y que este buen hombre que tengo frente a mi le dé una vida llena de felicidad)

-muy bien Takeru es lo único que yo quería escuchar

-bueno ya es tarde creo que es hora de que me valla ya que en unas horas cumpliré el mayor sueño de mi vida

-si TK nos veremos en unas horas

(Lo guie hasta la puerta donde antes de cerrarla me dio una gran sonrisa y en tono de broma me dijo)

"Nos vemos Tai y no te vayas a robar a la novia"

(Robármela como me la podría robar digo sé que la quiero pero ya no era momento de hacer algo si hubo alguna oportunidad de que ella y yo tuviéramos algo ya había pasado ya no era momento de nada o…no es así)

-si TK tratare de resistirme

(le di una sonrisa y cerré la puerta, mientras me iba a mi cuarto a prepararme ya que la boda seria en tres horas y en dos tendríamos que salir, con todo el dolor de mi corazón me puse mi esmoquin y todo lo que necesitaba para mi boda, al salir mi casa estaba en silencio absoluto así que no tuve más remedio que ir al sillón a descansar mientras quedaban estas últimas horas…pero tuve un extraño sueño era algo tan hermoso que mi corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente)

-tu…..aceptas a Taichi como tu esposo hasta que la muerte los separe

..Acepto…

-y tu Taichi aceptas a …. Como tu esposa hasta que la muerte los separe

…Acepto….

-entonces los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia

(y al levantar el velo no estaba la cara de Miyako estaba la cara de mi único y verdadero amor mi hermanita Kari….aquella que lograba hacer que mi corazón se acelerara a mil por hora y ,lo sabía no solo yo todo mi corazón quería que ella fuera mía, antes de que pudiera seguir pensando ella salió de su habitación ya en su vestido de novia se veía tan hermosa, como desearía que fuera yo el que pudiera casarse con ella)

-t…te… Vez hermosa

-enserio

-claro que si tú eres la novia más hermosa de todas, que digo la novia la mujer más hermosa de este y cualquier otro mundo

-hay hermano…que dices si tú también te ves totalmente apuesto eres como un príncipe listo para ir por su princesa…..y sé que…..Yolei es muy afortunada por tenerte

-si pero o tanto como Takeru de tener un ángel junto a el

-si…..Takeru…pero dime cuanto falta para que nos vallamos

-falta una hora hermanita

-¿y qué hacemos mientras?

-no lo sé podríamos ver la tele o revisar que todo esté listo o jugar un poco

-¿de qué hablas?

-como cuando éramos niños y jugábamos toda la tarde hasta que caíamos rendidos

-no lo sé ya estamos un poco grandes para jugar, además ya estamos bien vestidos y a que jugaríamos

-pues jugaríamos a tu juego favorito cuando éramos niños

-te refieres a….

-si

-está bien juguemos

(muchos recuerdos vienen a mi mente cuando éramos unos niños y ella se ponía junto a mi mientras fingíamos que nos casábamos, este era mi juego favorito ya que quería que ese fuera un reflejo de nuestra vida pero no así que quería jugarlo una última vez ya que esta sería lo más cercano que estaría a casarme con ella)

-¿y dime hermanita recuerdas como jugábamos?

-claro nunca lo olvide

-muy bien tu empiezas

"Yo Hikari Yagami te tomo a ti Taichi Yagami como mi esposo durante lo que Dios nos dé, de vida prometo amarte, quererte, cuidarte y hacerte el hombre más feliz de este y cualquier otro mundo"

-muy bien es tu turno

"Yo Taichi Yagami te tomo a ti Hikari Yagami como mi amada esposa durante toda mi vida y prometo hacer lo mismo que he hecho desde que tu vida inicio y hasta mi muerte me refiero a cuidarte por encima de todo sin importarme los demás, prometo amarte y darte diario una razón para sonreír sin importarme lo que me cueste"

-¿Y qué sigue?

-mmmm….ya se…"muy bien ahora los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia"

-creo que eso sería todo no

-si…yo…. Creo…que si

(Al decir esto nuestra distancia se fue acortando poco a poco hasta que llego ese momento que había estado deseando desde hace muchos años los labios de mi hermanita se sentían tan bien, y como hace muchos años no duro mucho ya que nos separamos y ninguno tenía nada que decir)

-yo…yo lo…lo siento

-no…fu…fue mi culpa

-ha yo creo que iré a mi cuarto a ver si no se me olvida nada

-si ve ya casi es hora de irnos

(Ella se marchó a su cuarto y yo no pude olvidar eso que había pasado hace solo unos cuantos segundos….ese beso el mejor que haya recibido en mi vida ese beso me hacía sentir completo y….yo no, no quería a nadie más tal vez lo que estaba por hacer sería una gran idiotez pero como si no hubiera cometido muchas antes)

-hermano listo para irnos

-si Kari pero antes tengo algo que decirte

-dime

-tu….tu siempre has sido lo más importante en mi vida has sido el motivo de mis alegrías eres lo que yo más quiero y me siento culpable porque….soy un gran idiota

-¿porque dices que eres un idiota?

-porque….porque siempre tuve miedo….nunca te dije la verdad

-¿qué verdad?

-yo….Kari yo te amo

-¿qué?

-yo te amo te he amado durante toda mi vida y siento no habértelo dicho antes sé que tu no me amas tu amas a Takeru y lo entiendo solo quería que lo supieras así que ahora vámonos

(Lo se fue una idiotez pero he cometido idioteces más grandes pero ahora podía estar tranquilo conmigo mismo ya que por fin le había contado todo y ahora ellas lo sabía, pero esta noticia le callo de sorpresa ya que no dijo nada solo se subido al auto y se fue pensativa durante todo el viaje hasta que estábamos por llegar a esa desviación a la izquierda estaba la iglesia y toda nuestra familia así como nuestra vida separados y a la derecha estaba un camino lleno de luz y obscuridad)

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

(logre escuchar como mi hermano cerró la puerta de la sala y supuse que Takeru se había ido pero aun no acababa por eso decidí concentrarme en ponerme mi vestido así que seguí en eso y cuando termine me vi en el espejo me veía muy bien pero por alguna razón no me sentía bien tal vez el vestido era hermoso pero la persona con quien quería usar este vestido no estaba, muchos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente acerca de ese juego que mi hermano y yo solíamos hacer donde fingíamos que nos casábamos y me hacía tan feliz pero lo de hoy no sería un juego y no sería mi hermano con quien me casase, Salí de mi cuarto y lo vi se veía tan bien en su esmoquin como un príncipe y me gustaría que yo fuera su princesa pero no ese puesto ya tenía nombre, cuando me vio note que estaba nervioso y apenas si podía hablar cuando comenzó a alagarme, Lo note triste cuando hablo de Takerue y pues recordé a mi futuro esposo que… no quería tanto como a mi hermano y cuando le pregunte sobre que haríamos durante el tempo propuso una brillante idea, me encanto que sugiriera ese juego que solíamos jugar cuando éramos niños y que hoy sería la última vez que hacíamos y por fin experimentaría lo que sería casarme con mi hermano aunque fuera en juego, las palabras que estaba por decir venían de mi corazón y era lo que yo realmente sentía)

"Yo Hikari Yagami te tomo a ti Taichi Yagami como mi esposo durante lo que Dios nos dé, de vida prometo amarte, quererte, cuidarte y hacerte el hombre más feliz de este y cualquier otro mundo"

-muy bien es tu turno

"Yo Taichi Yagami te tomo a ti Hikari Yagami como mi amada esposa durante toda mi vida y prometo hacer lo mismo que he hecho desde que tu vida inicio y hasta mi muerte me refiero a cuidarte por encima de todo sin importarme los demás, prometo amarte y darte diario una razón para sonreír sin importarme lo que te cueste"

-¿Y qué sigue?

-mmmm….ya se…(tal vez no es lo más correcto pero no es la idiotez más grande que voy a cometer) "muy bien ahora los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia"

-creo que eso sería todo no

-si…yo…. Creo…que si

(No sé si fui yo o fue el pero nos acercamos poco a poco y ese deseo que tenía desde hace tantos años se me volvió a cumplir…. esa cálida sensación recorre mi cuerpo recordé tantas cosas que mi hermano había hecho por mí, cuidarme, protegerme y siempre ponerme por delante de sus propios intereses, pero mi sueño no duro mucho ya que nos separamos demasiado rápido, tras el incidente me marche a mi cuarto a llorar ya que esa sensación nunca más volvaria a mi esos pocos segundos que duro nuestro beso fueron los mejores de mi vida y el solo pensar que nunca más los iba a recuperar pues me destrozaba….pero esto fue un error el ama a otra y está bien mientras él sea feliz así que ya no había vuelta atrás me casaría con Takeru e intentaría ser feliz, al salir vi a mi hermano parado pero se le veía una cara de decisión que no veía desde hace muchos años)

-hermano listo para irnos

-si Kari pero antes tengo algo que decirte

-dime

-tu….tu siempre has sido lo más importante en mi vida has sido el motivo de mis alegrías eres lo que yo más quiero y me siento culpable porque….soy un gran idiota

-¿porque dices que eres un idiota?

-porque….porque siempre tuve miedo….nunca te dije la verdad

-¿qué verdad?

-yo….Kari yo te amo

-¿qué?

-yo te amo te he amado durante toda mi vida y siento no habértelo dicho antes se que tu no me amas tu amas a Takeru y lo entiendo solo quería que lo supieras ahora vámonos

(Lo que dijo…no lo entiendo cómo es posible que el…..será un juego….escuche mal…)

-Kari

Yo…ha

-no digas nada por favor, solo no me lo hagas más difícil vámonos que ya es hora

-si

(no puedo pensar en nada más que en lo que me dijo digo será cierto no creo pero y si lo llegara a ser que puedo hacer …digo enserio abandonaría todo por un sentimiento…si aceptara nuestra vida sería dolorosa y con muchos riesgos pero…eso no me importa yo lo amo y si de verdad es cierto…..creo que lo debo de hacer pero me tengo que apurar ya que la desviación esta próxima de un lado una vida de felicidad pero sin ese sentimiento de amor y del otro lado un camino lleno de luz y obscuridad donde sufriría mucho pero sé que estaría haciendo lo correcto y aunque sea una idiotez se lo que debo hacer)

-t…Tai

-Kari yo…por favor no digas nada

-quiero saber….es verdad lo que me dijiste

-claro que si yo no te mentiría en eso

-entonces porque nunca me lo dijiste

-porque, porque fui un idiota pensé que siempre estarías a mi lado y nunca pensé que te llegaría a perder además tenía miedo de lo que me dijeras ya que te quiero tanto que si te perdiera mi vida se acabaría

-¿si me quieres tanto porque te hiciste novio de mi mejor amiga?

-por celos, me cele de que salieras con TK y no lo supe manejar y en vez de decirte lo que sentía preferí desahogarme con Yolei pero ella nunca pudo llenar el vacío que solo tu llenabas

-¿y porque hasta hoy que me voy a casar me lo dijiste?

-porque hasta que sentí tus labios con los míos me llenaron de valor para decirte toda la verdad esa verdad que me ha estado matando durante tanto tiempo y que por fin pude liberar

-¿y qué esperas que yo haga?

-nada Kari…..sé que tu no me amas y no pudo obligarte a algo que no sientes por eso me voy a hacer a un lado para que puedas ser feliz con quien tú quieras ya que como siempre tu felicidad es lo más importante en mi vida y te prometí siempre hacer lo posible para que nunca dejaras de sonreír y si eso significa que yo deba sufrir pues bien vale la pena

(Esas palabras me dejaban claro que debía de hacer, ya no había dudas él me amaba y yo lo amaba no me importa las pruebas que el destino nos ponga)

-me mentiste

-¿de qué hablas?

-me mentiste, me dijiste que eras la persona que más me conocía pero me mentiste

-¿de qué hablas?

-de esto

(Cuando llegamos a la desviación y él está por poner la direccional a la izquierda yo me le adelanto y pongo a la derecha decidiendo así un camino definitivo)

-¿qué haces?

-yo…decidí un camino

-¿de qué hablas?

-aun no te das cuenta

-¿de qué?

-yo te amo….te he amado desde hace tanto…..y me duele todos estos sentimientos en mi pensé que nunca me corresponderías por eso le hice caso a Takeru….todo por ti y tu falta de decisión….pero ahora que me lo has contado todo….yo decidí un camino

-es enserio Kari

-si decidí que quiero hacer mis sueños realidad y pasar mi vida contigo ya que tú siempre has sido mi protector, mi amado mi todo solo quiero pasar mi vida contigo sin importarme lo que la gente diga

-gracias'

-¿porque?

-por sentir lo mismo que yo y darme una oportunidad que será lo único que necesito para demostrarte que tomaste la decisión correcta

-lo sé, sé que esta es la decisión correcta

(Por fin nos habíamos decidido pelearemos nuestro amor sin importarnos lo que los demás digan)

-¿a dónde vamos ahora?

-por el momento iremos a un lugar donde no nos podrán encontrar

-¿y eso donde seria?

-un hotel donde tengo una reservación y una suite de bodas

-pero qué tal si yolei….

-tranquila ella no sabía del hotel quería que fuera una sorpresa o en mi interior pensé que aún había una esperanza de que esto pudiese pasar

(Mi hermano condujo por una hora hasta que llegamos a un gran hotel muy hermoso en donde tendría mi noche de bodas con el hombre con quien siempre soñé)

-muy bien llegamos

-guau es genial así que aquí continuaremos con nuestro juego

-¿de qué juego hablas?

-si hermano recuerda que estábamos jugando a la boda y después de la boda se viene la noche de bodas

-ha ya entiendo muy bien llevaremos este juego hasta el final…pero después quiero iniciar un nuevo juego juntos

-¿y cuál es ese juego?

-juguemos a la familia pero quiero que sea para todo la vida

-muy bien es un juego que solo quiero jugar contigo

(Nos dimos un cálido beso no como los demás este si fue un beso que me hiso suspirar después de unos segundos su lengua entro en contacto con la mía y comenzaron una danza prohibida, cuando nos separamos mi hermano tenia algunas lágrimas en su rostro (al igual que yo) pero también tenía una gran sonrisa)

-valla siempre soñé con este momento

-yo también hermanita y ahora es momento de completar mi sueño

(Después de decir esas palabras bajamos del auto y entramos al hotel donde fuimos a la recepción y para toda la gente no éramos más que una joven pareja que se acababa de casar y quería celebrar su primera noche juntos….sin imaginarse nuestro gran secreto)

Diario de Taichi Yagami

(Podría ser más feliz….el amor de mi vida me dijo que me amaba y ahora estábamos rumbo a nuestra nueva vida juntos…..podría ser una idiotez lo que hacemos pero nada de eso importa ahora ambos estábamos juntos y siempre lo estaríamos….entramos al hotel y fuimos a la recepción donde estaba una señora)

-hola tengo una reservación a nombre de Taichi Yagami

-mmmm…..si aquí esta suite noche de bodas…habitación 69…tenga su llave

-muchas gracias

-si…y por cierto felicidades

-¿de que habla?

-pues de su boda

-ha si…muchas gracias

(ella ni siquiera noto que era mi hermana, pero poco me importa si lo sabe o no yo solo quiero amarla sin importarme la gente, subimos al elevador y cuando se fue el chico que nos ayudó con las maletas había algo que siempre quise hacer)

-ven aquí

-que…

(La cargue como se suelen hacer con las novias y entramos a nuestra habitación donde tendríamos ese momento, la deposite suavemente sobre la cama que tenía pétalos que formaban un corazón y tras ir rápido a meter las maletas y cerrar la puerta comenzamos ese acto que ambos anhelábamos desde hacía mucho tiempo)

-lista para esto

-si…solo...se amable….digo….es mi primera vez

-¿enserio?

-si yo quería llegar de blanco al altar….y….lo logre

-¿qué?

-recuerda que nos casamos en casa

-a…si…tu osito nos casó no

-además no quería hacer esto con nadie más que contigo

-yo también…por eso le dije a yolei que ….esto lo deberíamos de hacer hasta que nos casáramos

-entonces es la primera vez de ambos no

-si lo es

-entonces ahora ven y déjame ser tu primera vez

-no solo la primera…..la única

(Después de esas palabras comencé a cumplir mi sueño retirando delicadamente su vestido blanco y viéndola en su ropa interior causando rápidamente que mi cuerpo reaccionara al momento…pero su voz me trajo a la realidad)

-yo….lamento….si….si mi ropa no es muy….sexi….pero como pensé….. Que haría esto con Takeru pues…

-no importa Kari…además la ropa se va rápido

(En ese momento nos volvimos a besar dejando las palabras de lado…..ella comenzó a retirar mi ropa hasta que me despojo de todo y cuando ella acabo yo hice lo mismo hasta que ambos quedamos desnudos y comenzamos aquel acto que estuvo guardado en mi mente…..fueron los momentos más increíbles de mi joven vida pero sabía que era lo que siempre había soñado)

-f….Fue…increíble

-justo como lo soñé

-yyyy…¿ahora qué hacemos?

-creo que dormir

-no me refiero a que haremos de hoy en adelante

-creo que primero tenemos que comunicarle a todos sobre porque no asistimos a las bodas….y de ahí pues creo que nos tendremos que ir a vivir a otro país

-¿porque?

-es que solo algunos países aceptan el amor entre hermanos…y tendríamos que ir a uno de esos países

-creo que si

-además como mi trabajo es internacional puedo trabajar en cualquier país además me pagan lo suficiente como para que podamos comenzar una nueva vida en cualquier país

-muy bien tendremos que ver a qué país nos iríamos

-contigo Kari puedo ir a cualquier lugar

-sí y ahora que te tengo nunca más te dejare ir

-ni yo a ti…pero ahora hay que dormir que mañana tenemos cosas que hacer

-creo que tienes razón, tenemos mucho que hacer pero junto a ti nada me debe de preocupar

-duerme mi amor….te amo

-yo también te amo

(Un beso para cerrar un día que aunque comenzó muy mal término de la mejor forma posible pero aún nos falta mucho por hacer)

(Diario de susumu Yagami)

Mr. Yagami: amor ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde

Ms. Yagami: bueno hija ya nos vamos iremos por sus abuelos, los dejaremos en la iglesia y después iremos a comprar unas cosas y nos veremos en la iglesia así que se apuran

Tai: si no se preocupen yo la llevare aún nos quedan unas horas

Mr. Yagami: si hijo la llave del auto está en la mesa, así que nos vemos hay entonces

(Salimos de casa para ir a recoger a mis padres entonces por un segundo me detuve a pensar sobre mis hijos mi orgullo me alegra saber que están tomando el camino correcto y que aun después de 19 años sigan siendo los mismos niños que una vez salvaron al mundo)

-en que piensas

-como nuestros hijos hoy darán el paso más importante de su vida

- lo sé y me alegro por ellos

-hemos hecho todo de manera correcta verdad

-si formamos una familia unida y estable

-y ahora ellos formaran la suya

-pero bueno se nos hace tarde hay que irse

(Subimos al carro y fuimos a recoger a mis padres para llevarlos a la boda una vez hay compramos unas cosas necesarias para la boda y legamos a la iglesia el primero en llegar fue Takeru….. y unos minutos después llegaron Miyako y su familia pero aún faltaba un rato para la boda)

-tranquilo

-¿qué dices?

-ellos llegaran

-lo sé, es que siempre me preocupo por ellos

-siempre has sido un buen padre pero debes de entender que ya no son unos niños

-si lo sé pero para mí siempre serán mis pequeños niños…..pero tienes razón ya es hora de que ellos tomen sus propias decisiones

(Paso el rato y llego el padre pero mis hijos no aparecían….. me comencé a preocupar por lo que llame a Tai pero estaba apagado el celular intente lo mismo con Kari pero tampoco contestaba)

-crees que les haya pasado algo

-no sé si les hubiera pasado algo ya me hubiesen llamado

-¿entonces qué hacemos?

-tranquila cariño si no aparecen en una hora tendremos que ir a buscarlos

(Paso la hora y todo el ambiente se puso pesado… la joven Miyako se puso a llorar incontrolablemente…. Takeru trataba de mostrarse fuerte pero se veía que estaba muy dolido, pero nadie podía contestar la pregunta principal ¿Dónde están mis hijos? La gran mayoría pensábamos que habían sufrido un accidente y otros pocos pensaban que alguien los había secuestrado, pero no resolvíamos nada por lo que salimos a buscarlos….. Primero a casa donde no encontramos nada todo indicaba que habían salido a buena hora, luego preguntamos a los vecinos pero nos dijeron que habían salido con normalidad y todo indicaba que no había ocurrido ningún accidente entonces fuimos a la policía para reportar la desaparición de mis hijos pero me dijeron que tenía que pasar 48 horas así que no nos quedó de otra que regresar a casa a esperar)

- tu….. Que…..que crees que le haya pasado

-no lo se

- pero estoy seguro de que estarán bien

- lo estas

- si además olvidas que Tai esta con Kari el cuidara de ella

- creo que si

- ahora duerme mañana investigaremos mas

(Paso la noche pero unos raros sueños no me dejaban dormir más que un sueño era un recuerdo de hace unos 13 años)

**/Flashback/**

Kari: Yo Hikari te tomo a ti Taichi como mi esposo hasta que la muerte nos separe

Tai: yo Taichi te tomo a ti Hikari como mi esposa hasta que la muerte nos separe

Mr. Yagami: ¿que hacen niños?

Kari: que no es obvio casándonos

Mr. Yagami: pero que dicen son hermanos y eso no se puede hacer

Kari: a mí no me importa el único con quien quiero casarme es mi hermano

Tai: yo también Kari te prometo que serás la única con quien me casare

Kari: te quiero hermano

Tai: yo también te quiero mucho Kari

Mr. Yagami: bueno ya déjense de juegos y váyanse a comer que su madre los espera

Tai: si vamos Kari

**/Fin Flashback/**

(Hubiese seguido soñando pero unos ruidos me despertaron pero no encontré nada al día siguiente me desperté temprano y fuimos a buscar a muchos lados durante toda la tarde pero no encontramos nada pero cuando volvimos a casa)

-no te preocupes veras que mañana….

-mira

-es…no lo puedo creer

-el auto que se llevó Tai con Kari

-si pero mira adentro

(El carro estaba cerrado con llave pero no se le notaba nada raro)

-oye tal vez estén arriba

-si vamos

-subimos a toda velocidad a nuestro departamento donde pensamos encontrar a nuestros hijos con una buena razón sobre porque desaparecieron)

-**Kariii Taiii**

-no están

(Fuimos al cuarto de Kari donde no encontramos nada pero sus cajones les faltaban algunas cosas)

-esto es raro

-si… que tal si vamos al cuarto de Tai

-pero no creo que haya nada

-pues no…. No hay nada

-espera mira sobre su cama

(En esa cama había la llave del carro, un disco de DVD y una hoja que decía "ver con Takeru y Miyako")

-¿qué hacemos amor?

-pues que esperamos llamemos a los chicos

(Rápidamente llame a Takeru y después a Miyako y media hora después estaban en casa)

TK: ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué llaman y con tanta prisa? acaso saben algo de Kari

Mr. Yagami: precisamente por eso les llamamos hace unas horas cuando llegamos vimos nuestro auto estacionado y pensamos que ellos estaban aquí pero lo único que encontramos fue la llave del auto, este DVD y una nota que decía que los llamáramos para verlo con ustedes

Miyako: bueno y que esperamos pónganlo

(Al momento que pusimos el DVD aparecieron nuestros hijos en una cama parece de un hotel y estaban ambos sentados y se les lograba ver algo de nerviosismo y fue Tai el que comenzó a hablar)

-_hola mama, papa, Miyako, Takeru antes de decir cualquier cosa queremos decirles que no se preocupen estamos bien de echo estamos de maravilla_

_-si ambos estamos estupendos pero bueno esta cinta la hicimos para explicarles por qué no llegamos a la boda_

_-la razón principal es que ambos aceptamos nuestros sentimientos por fin_

_-si nos costó tanto pero por fin después de 19 años ambos lo logramos_

_-sabemos que esta confundidos sobre lo que les hablamos pero creo que una imagen vale más que mil palabras así que aquí vamos_

(No puedo creer lo que vi mis dos hijos se estaban besando en ese momento me hervía la sangre no sabía que pensar ese beso duro mucho, cuando se separaron se les veía unas sonrisas y no puedo entender cómo pueden disfrutar de esa monstruosidad)

_-bueno creo que ahora saben de lo que hablamos pero si no les quedo claro se los diremos uno por uno primero yo….. Miyako me quiero disculpar contigo por ilusionarte y más que nada por usarte para intentar llenar un hueco que nadie podía llenar ya que solo una persona que lo podía hacer esa persona de la que he estado enamorado desde que tengo memoria, que por ella estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, esa niña tan delicada que siempre se preocupó por mi llorando cuando yo lo hacía y compartiendo cada risa conmigo, esa persona que me dio mi primer beso que nadie nunca pudo igualar y esa persona con quien quiero pasar toda mi vida me refiero a mi hermanita Kari y bueno es tu turno amor_

_-yo quiero disculparme con Takeru por engañarte haciéndote creer que te amaba porque la verdad nunca pude hacerlo eres un chico bueno y caballeroso que cualquier chica quisiera tener a su lado pero lamentablemente yo no soy esa ya que a quien yo amo es a aquel caballero que siempre procuro lo mejor para mi aquel que siempre me cuido sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran que me ama tanto que estaba dispuesto a hacerse a un lado si yo así lo deseaba sin importarle sus sentimientos aquel a quien nunca pude sacar de mi cabeza y como el también quiero pasar toda mi vida con él, es mi hermano Taichi_

_-por ultimo me quiero disculpar con mis padres principalmente por no tener el valor de decírselos de frente y usar un DVD pero no nos disculpamos por lo que sentimos ya que no hay nada de que disculparnos somos simplemente 2 personas que se aman y planean pasar toda su vida juntos así que es todo lo que queremos decirles y no se preocupen si no nos quieren volver a ver está bien nosotros nos iremos a otro país donde nuestro amor no sea castigado y donde podamos tener una vida feliz … pero si nos quieren ver saldremos el viernes a las 8:00 si van espero que sea a brindarnos su apoyo porque de otra forma será mejor que no vallan así que esperamos verlos… algo que quieras decir Kari_

_-no mucho solo espero verlos papas pero si es para intentar separarnos lo mejor será que no vallan solo espero que nos entiendan y Takeru, Miyako sentimos haber jugado con ustedes ya que es la mayor idiotez que hemos cometido así que lo sentimos y le deseamos lo mejor_

_(_Dicho esto Tai se paró y apago la cámara dejando que no se vieran más imágenes, en ese momento no sabía que pensar por un lado estaba feliz de que mis hijos estaban bien pero lo que habían hecho era horrible digo eso era incesto como mis hijos podían hacer eso, en ese momento Miyako se levantó enojada y se le notaban lágrimas en su rostro_)_

Yolei: me largo

Mr. Yagami: espera…..

Yolei: para que….. Me van a intentar explicar la asquerosidad que sus hijos hicieron mi disque amor y mi disque mejor amiga… lo siento pero no hay nada que explicar yo los odio a todos

Takeru: yo…. Yo también me voy

(Que habían hecho mis hijos como les hicieron eso a dos personas tan buenas esa asquerosidad porque no había otra forma de decirlo lo que hicieron fue una monstruosidad y creo que lo mejor será dejarlos ir)

(Diario de Taichi Yagami)

(Al fin logre hacer mi sueño realidad ayer por fin mi hermanita y yo nos convertimos en uno al fin dejamos atrás todas la estúpidas leyes de la sociedad y por fin aceptamos el inmenso amor que nos tenemos, así que ahora aquí la tengo en mis brazos tan cálida, tierna, delicada tan mía solo quiero pasar todos mis días con ella y nunca dejarla sola, poco a poco comienza a despertarse y la veo con una sonrisa que me indica que es tan feliz como yo)

-hola linda dormiste bien

-si por fin después de tantos años pude dormir bien

-si yo también tenerte en mis brazos y saber que nunca más nos vamos a separar me deja dormir bien

-pero que haremos ahora….. Digo con nuestros padres, amigos y prometidos

-bueno creo que hay que hablarlo… te seré sincero no creo que nuestros padres lo acepten, Takeru y Yolei creo que no estarán felices así que lo mejor sería empezar desde cero en un país que acepte nuestro amor digo sé que no somos ricos pero tenemos lo suficiente para empezar desde cero ahora la pregunta ¿dejarías todo para irte conmigo o prefieres seguir viviendo una mentira?

-yo…. Yo dejaría todo por ti contigo iría a cualquier lado siempre que me prometas nunca separarte de mi

-nunca lo hice y nunca lo hare

-muy bien entonces vamos a donde quieras

-bueno por ahora tenemos que pensar como decírselos a nuestros padres y los demás

-creo que lo mejor sería cara a cara pero…. Tengo miedo

-¿miedo de que?

-de todo que tal si nos quieren separar, o nos quieren golpear o matar yo no quiero verlos

-segura

-si no quiero verlos si no sé qué nos van a apoyar

-bien si no quieres no te voy a obligar

-entonces como le hacemos

-ya sé que tal en un video donde les expliquemos todo y les decimos que si nos apoyan que nos vallan a ver y si no pues que no se aparezcan

-si eso estaría bien

-bueno tenemos que comprar una cámara y renovar nuestra estadía en el hotel, ir a dejar el video y comprar los boletos de avión

-bien tenemos un día muy largo

(Así que nos levantamos vestimos y bajamos a renovar el hospedaje para después ir a comprar la cámara para hacer ese video dirigido a las persona que les hicimos daño esas palabras no estaban planeadas simplemente salieron del corazón, cuando no tuvimos nada más que decir me levante a apagar la cámara)

- eso fue intenso

-lo sé y ahora que hacemos

-bueno dejemos esto en casa de mis papas y sirve que hacemos maletas

-bien también debemos dejar el auto

(Fuimos a casa de mis padres y ellos no estaban ahí lo que nos dio tiempo de entrar y hacer todo lo que necesitábamos)

-lista amor

-si…. Ya acabe

-¿qué te pasa porque lloras?

-es que voy a extrañar esta casa aquí crecimos y aquí vivimos momentos increíbles

-si Kari pero es hora de decir adiós al pasado y hola a nuestro futuro juntos

-tienes razón mientras estemos juntos no importa donde vivamos siempre estaremos en casa

-ahora vámonos

(Ver esa casa me traía tantos recuerdos los miles de juegos, las risas, los llantos pero sabía que todo iba a ser mejor a partir de hoy, cerramos la puerta y bajamos de nuestro edificio de departamentos y tomamos un taxi que nos llevaría al hotel para pasar estos últimos días en odaiba)

-¿y qué hacemos ahora hermano?

-esperar, esperar que el viernes llegue y que si dios quiere nuestros padres nos acepten y nos vallan a dar su apoyo

-creo que si ¿pero dime que quieres hacer ahora?

-solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te hare olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal

-valla recuerdas esa canción

-si

-pero ya enserio ¿qué hacemos?

- me preguntaba si acaso tu conmigo quieres bailar si me das tu mano te llevare por un camino lleno de luz y obscuridad

-si acepto pero deja de tomar partes de canciones y bésame

(La semana paso de forma rápida hasta que llego ese viernes en que nos iríamos de odaiba rumbo a nuestro futuro, al llegar al aeropuerto esperaba ver a mis padres pero no había nadie así que no nos quedó más que esperar a que se anunciara que nuestro avión saldría….. y unos minutos después se anunció y sabíamos que era hora)

-lista Kari

-si solo un minuto

-ellos no vendrán

-creo que si

(Estábamos por dirigirnos al avión cuando escuchamos unas voces familiares y al voltear vimos a mis padres pero no venían solos venían con Takeru esto no pinta bien)

(Diario de Hikari Yagami)

(Pensé que no vendrían pero escuche la voz de mi madre y reaccione al instante pero al voltear no me encontré precisamente a mis padres con una sonrisa en la cara los vi como molestos además de que venían con Takeru)

Mr. Yagami: esperen un momento

Kari: si vinieron eso significa que….

Ms. Yagami: no hija no te engañes solo vinimos a darles una última oportunidad vengan con nosotros y olvidaremos lo que paso

Tai: valla veo que no le hicieron caso a nuestro video les dijimos que si no venían a brindarnos su apoyo mejor no vinieran

Mr. Yagami: por favor apoco creen que podrán ser felices con esta relación le gente los odiara, discriminara y nunca podrán tener una familia feliz

Kari: si tal vez tengan razón pero no se dan cuenta de que a nosotros no nos importa tal vez sea una idiotez pero preferimos lidiar con esas cosas y ser felices juntos que vivir una mentira y ser infelices siempre

Ms. Yagami: pero hija…

TK: los entiendo

Mr. Yagami: ¿de qué hablas tú?

TK: lo único que yo quiero es que Kari sea feliz y siempre supe que amaba a alguien más que a mí por eso siempre intente ser el mejor pero nunca pude hacerla olvidar a esa otra persona y en base a lo que dijo en el video y verla tan segura en lo que acaba de decir sé que Tai es la persona que logra que Kari sea valiente, segura y más importante feliz así que si su felicidad esta con Tai no veo a razón por la cual no puedan estar juntos

Kari: yo….. Gracias TK

Tai: TK te prometo no decepcionarte, te prometo que Kari será muy feliz y te prometo que nunca nos rendiremos en esta lucha que nos espera

TK: lo sé, sé que lo harás…. Y ustedes sé que no soy nadie para decirles que hacer pero de verdad les importa más lo que la gente diga que sus dos hijos los dejaran ir sabiendo que sus padres no los apoyan

Mr. Yagami: miren tal vez no compartimos lo que están haciendo pero deben de saber que no los odiamos pero no pensamos que este bien lo que están haciendo así que deben de saber que si esto es lo que deciden los apoyaremos como hemos hecho desde el día que nacieron

Tai: gracias papa es todo lo que quería escuchar

(Nos dimos un abrazo grupal y pensé que todo estaría bien hasta que escuche un grito que no hiso separarnos)

?: Veras maldito desgraciado por herir a mi hermana haber que sientes cuando mate a tu noviecita

(Y antes de que lograra reaccionar ese loco me disparo pero mi hermano me aparto y el impacto le dio haciendo que cayera al suelo en un charco de sangre mientras ese maldito era detenido por la policía)

Kari: no Tai por favor

Tai: parece….que no…. Podremos volar hoy…..verdad…. te amo Kari

Kari: **¡ayuda por favor ayuda!**

(Todo era mi culpa por no subir al avión….. por no decirle lo que sentía antes por tantas idioteces mi hermano está muriendo por favor dios no lo dejes morir, la ambulancia no tardó en llegar y llevaron a mi hermano a operación ahora solo era cuestión de esperar)

-Kari hija

-¿qué pasa mama?

-lamento que esto esté sucediendo

-no todo es mi culpa por tantas idioteces que cometí en mi vida por tardar tanto en decirle la verdad, por jugar con los sentimientos de los demás fue mi culpa

-no hija no lo fue es solo que lo de ustedes es tan raro

-no otra vez mama…. Mira no tengo tiempo de que me intentes convencer de que lo mío con mi hermano es malo

-no Kari después de que tu hermano recibió esa bala me di cuenta de que lo de ustedes no es un juego, ni algo físico me di cuenta de que lo de ustedes es amor puro y que siempre ha sido así

-gracias por entenderlo mama, pero ahora lo único que quiero es que el este bien

-yo también hija yo también

(En ese momento tanto mi madre como yo comenzamos a llorar….hasta que llego mi padre de hablar con el medico)

-¿cómo está mi hermano?

-lo siento Kari… "**no lo logro"**

-no dime que es una broma…. Él está bien…..el vendrá en unos momentos y nos iremos a parís como lo planeamos

-lo siento…. Kari

(Me sentí destrozada porque alguien tan bueno y tan noble estaba…..muerto…. él no se merecía eso porque un loco no nos dejaba ser felices….. o solo era que un amor como el de nosotros no puede ser tal vez sea eso o es solo que fue muy tarde no lo sé y poco me importaba…. No quiero estar sin el no puedo estar sin él, lo buscare y juro que lo encontrare y podremos ser felices y esta vez no tendré miedo de decirle lo que siento)

-¿a dónde vas hija?

-a ningún lado…. Solo quiero estar sola

-pero….

-gracias por todo

-¿de qué hablas?

-no nada

(Fue una despedida tal vez no era lo mejor pero la verdad ya no me importaba sin él no quería vivir sin él no podía vivir….. así que véanme aquí en este puente a punto de terminar mi vida como desearía que él estuviera pero no es así… solo puedo tomar esos boletos que nos deparaba una vida juntos y guardarlos en mi bolsillo y despedirme del mundo, solo desearía nunca haber cometido tantas estupideces…..Un paso para terminar mi vida y solo puedo gritar una última cosa)

**-TE AMO TAICHI**

(La caída es rápida pero sé que mi dolor terminara pronto…. El agua cada vez está más cerca al fin la paz)

….….….….

-Kari despierta

(Al abrir mis ojos no veo el agua si no a mi…..Tai… y no puedo hacer más que abrasarlo)

-Kari

-si

-estas bien

-si ¿porque preguntas?

-es que estabas llorando y balbuceando

-tranquilo estoy bien solo fue una pesadilla

-bueno…. Creo que lo mejor será que te deje ya que has de tener cosas que hacer….. Me hablas cuando tengas hambre para que pidamos algo con el dinero que mama nos dejo

-sí creo que si….. Oye espera un minuto

-si dime

-¿que día es hoy?

-11 de agosto

-¿de qué año?

-pues del 2008

-es enserio

-si hermanita

(Bueno creo que fue un sueño pero fue tan real digo lo último que recuerdo fue que salte del puente tras la muerte de mi hermano con los boletos…y….un minuto los boletos si están en mi bolsillo…... entonces fue real…. pero porque ahora estoy en mi cuarto y más ese día que….. la idiotez mas grande comenzó)

-Kari te hablan

-¿quién es?

-es Takeru

(Lo recuerdo hoy es el día que Takeru….. no volveré a cometer la misma idiotez)

-Kari no te vas a cambiar

-no esto será rápido

-bueno los dejo solos

(Mi hermano se fue y note un poco de molestia en su vos ahora si sabía que todo era real y que la vida me brindo una segunda oportunidad que esta vez no dejaría escapar)

-Kari hola venía a ver si…..

-lo siento TK…. Pero no puedo

-es que te quería contar algo muy importante

-se lo que es y lamento decirte que no puedo… ya que yo amo a otro

-yo….Kari yo

-lo siento TK pero sé que serás feliz eres un buen chico y estoy segura de que algún día harás feliz a una mujer pero esa no soy yo

-está bien Kari te comprendo y te doy gracias por no darme falsas ilusiones solo te deseo que seas feliz con quien tu decidas

-adiós amigo

(Ya paso fue intenso pero pasó ahora solo falta hacer algo antes de que sea muy tarde, entro a su cuarto sin tocar y lo veo sentado en su cama pensando)

-Kari que paso

-nada era TK que quería que saliéramos y me vino a decir que si quería ser su novia

-¿y que le dijiste?

-que no

-¿y porque no aceptaste?

-porque no puedo serle infiel a la persona que amo

-enserio y quien es el

-aquel que me dio mi primer beso, que me da fuerzas para levantarme día a día y que moriría por mi

-enserio pues espero conocerlo pronto para preguntarle que quiere contigo

-créeme el solo quiere pasar toda su vida conmigo y hacerme feliz

-bueno mientras tú seas feliz…..creo que para mí está bien

-cuanto más planeas sufrir por guardarte ese secreto….

-¿de qué hablas?

-cuanto más planeas esperar para decírmelo….. Hasta el día de mi boda…..dime

-yo….Kari

-tranquila yo me siento igual

-es enserio

-si…. Pero dímelo…. Solo quiero escucharlo

-muy bien… Kari yo te amo….. No como un hermano si no como un loco que vive por ti, sueña contigo y está dispuesto a hacer lo que le pidas

-es todo lo que quería escuchar…. Todo lo que siempre quise escuchar

-lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero tenía miedo…..miedo de que me dijeras que no….. Por eso no quería decirte nada

-tranquilo lo bueno que lo dijiste antes de que fuera tarde

-¿de qué hablas?

-nada solo olvídalo ahora lo único que quiero es estar contigo para toda mi vida

-yo también….. Pero en este momento solo quiero sentirte junto a mí… y hacer lo que mi cuerpo siempre ha querido

(Y en ese momento me beso no sé por qué pero sentía que esta vez este beso no era un final era un principio…lentamente comenzamos a hacernos uno solo besando y acariciando cada parte de nuestros cuerpos)

-valla

-¿qué te pasa hermano?

-nada es solo que siento que esto ya había pasado antes

-debe ser solo un sueño

-no lo sé lo único que recuerdo es que te quitaba un vestido de novia y hacíamos esto

-quieres seguir recordando o….

-lo siento

(Entonces dejo de hablar y ocupo su boca para algo más agradable… y después de que terminara su turno y mi turno con la boca, comenzamos esa fusión que ya habíamos hecho antes…..se sintió increíble tenerlo dentro de mí y más aún cuando empujo desgarrando mi inocencia una vez más…. Valla volver a perder la virginidad con él es igual de hermoso que la primera vez solo que esta sé que será para siempre, el acto duro no sé cuánto tiempo pero para mí ha sido el mejor momento de mi vida y ahora véanos aquí admirando los ojos del otro sin decir palabra alguna solo sonriendo por lo que acabamos de hacer)

-valla esto fue mucho mejor que como me lo imaginaba

-si lo se….. Lo mejor es que sé que será para siempre

-yo también lo sé no me importa lo que la gente diga yo solo quiero estar contigo

-sí y esta vez no cometeremos ninguna estupidez

-¿estupidez?

-no nada es solo algo que se me ocurrió

-ya veo….. y dime ahora que quieres hacer

-lo que tú digas

-mmmm que te parece si jugamos un juego

-¿un juego?

-si qué tal si jugamos a nuestro juego favorito de cuando éramos niños

-te refieres a la boda

-si claro

-bueno pero con dos condiciones

-tu dirás

-la primera es que después de la boda venga su noche de bodas

-muy bien

-y la segunda es que después juguemos a la familia

-muy bien lo hare pero quiero que sea para todo la vida

-contigo así será

-Te amo Hikari

-Te amo Taichi

(Un beso para finalizar….. no para iniciar un largo camino que nos depara pero que juntos lograremos superar fácilmente ya que esta vez será sin tantas idioteces que nos causó el miedo ya que no hay peor cosa que temer y no decirle a esa persona lo que sientes ya que tal vez después sea demasiado tarde y ya no tengas una segunda oportunidad y siempre te quedara esa maldita duda de que hubiera pasado si…. pero recuerda él hubiera no existe, por eso no te detengas y siempre lucha por cumplir tus sueños sin importarte lo difíciles que sean)


End file.
